Alagos
by Meril Gamgee
Summary: Fluffy little vignette about a storm in Rivendell. Baby Arwen is scared and she seeks comfort in the arms of her brothers.


A/N: This is just a fluffy little piece of Imladris inspired by a storm I had last night. Arwen's a baby, she's eight, about three or four human equivalent, I'm guessing. I wish I was in her place :D Enjoy!  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had arrived home in Imladris from a hunting trip in the dead of night, greeted by their mother.  
  
'Looks like you got home in time, ionnath nin, there's a storm coming.'  
  
Elladan looked back at the night sky above the valley. The sky was clear and dotted with stars, but there was an ominous black cloud, lit from within with swirls and flashes of blue-white lightning. There was a mist on the horizon where rain fell. The trees shook violently with fierce winds. Elladan's hair was starting to be blown about. He nodded.  
  
'It looks bad, Nana. Glad we're not out in it.'  
  
Elrohir turned to Celebrían. 'Sorry that we can't stay up to talk, Nana, we're really tired and just want to get to bed.'  
  
She nodded. 'It's all right, Elrohir. I just stayed up to make sure you came home safe. Everyone's in bed already, including Ada.'  
  
'Really?' replied Elladan. 'I can't remember the last time he went to bed ahead of you.'  
  
Celebrían smiled. 'Neither can I. He's very tired, Elladan, he works very hard. Come on, you both look ragged, go to sleep.'  
  
Elladan kissed her, then Elrohir. 'Good night, Nana.'  
  
'Good night, my boys.'  
  
They turned to walk down the hallway to their separate rooms across the hall from each other. Celebrían remembered what she had to tell them.  
  
'Elladan!' she called softly. 'You'll have to share with Elrohir tonight, your father has guests from Lórien and Mirkwood staying with us. We had to put one in your room. Is that all right?'  
  
Elladan nodded. 'I guess so.' Elrohir shrugged and nodded.  
  
Celebrían smiled. 'All right. Good night.'  
  
'Good night,' they mumbled, both of them utterly weary. They entered Elrohir's room. Elladan looked around in the half-light, provided by the moon shining into the window.  
  
'Where am I going to sleep?' he mumbled to himself. He pointed to a spot on the wooden floor.  
  
'I'll just sleep there.'  
  
'Don't be silly, Elladan,' Elrohir replied. 'My bed is big enough for two, with room to spare. Besides, the floor is much too hard and cold.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Of course, brother. After you.'  
  
Elladan took his travel-stained and grubby riding clothes off, until he was stripped down to his under-tunic and leggings. It was a little cold, but he did not want to dirty the pristine sheets and blankets on Elrohir's bed. He moved over to the side nearest the wall, and then wrapped himself in the soft linen sheets and woollen blankets. They were on the verge of winter, and the nights were starting to have a chilly bite to them as autumn came to an end. After Elladan was settled, Elrohir also undressed to his tunic and leggings and also climbed in. The light of the moon was fading, due to the clouds coming over low and dark. Rain started to beat down, and the wind was so fierce Elrohir had to close his window to stop his curtains blowing everywhere.  
  
The brothers hadn't shared a bed for a long time so it took a while for them to get comfortable.  
  
'Ow, Elladan! Get your elbow out of my ribs!'  
  
'Get yours out of my stomach!'  
  
'Ah! Cold feet!'  
  
'Fine, I'll turn over.'  
  
It continued like this for a while until they finally both fell asleep. Their slumber was not to last very long.  
  
Elrohir woke first. The rain was pelting down so hard it was making loud thumps against the window, and the wind was repeatedly slamming a branch of a nearby tree against it. Elrohir opened his eyes and sighed. He would never sleep at this rate.  
  
Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning struck the ground not very far away, which made it ear-splittingly loud. Elrohir jumped, and Elladan awoke with a cry of fright.  
  
'Eru almighty, what was that?'  
  
'Lightning,' Elrohir whispered. 'It's very close.'  
  
'I hope this blows over soon,' Elladan grumbled. 'I cannot go back to sleep.' He pulled the covers tight under his chin and turned to face the wall.  
  
'Neither can I,' replied Elrohir. 'This is just like old times.'  
  
'When we used to stay up nearly all night talking?'  
  
'Yep,' Elrohir said. 'And it looks like we'll have to again, while this storm lasts.'  
  
'I wonder if everyone's awake,' Elladan said softly.  
  
'I doubt it. Elves can sleep through anything.'  
  
'I wish we could. Such is the manner of half-elves.'  
  
'Ah well, have to make the best of it, I suppose.'  
  
'I suppose,' replied Elladan sleepily, stifling a yawn.  
  
Elrohir lay back and closed his eyes, but he though he saw light coming from his door. He opened one eye and saw his door open a crack, and the silhouette of a tiny Elfling, about three feet high, with messy dark curls that tumbled down to her waist, clutching a toy faun to her chest. She was sniffling and shaking.  
  
''Ro?' she asked in a small voice, which sounded like she was crying.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir sat up. Elrohir held his arms out.  
  
'Oh, Arwen, come here.'  
  
Arwen ran into his arms as he pulled her up onto the bed. She was crying, and she placed her head on his chest, squashing Mellon between her and Elrohir.  
  
'What's wrong, little one?'  
  
'S-scared.'  
  
'Aw, baby, it's all right, me and 'Dan are here to protect you.' He rocked her gently, shushing her, one arm firmly around her and one hand gently caressing her head. Elrohir drew back.  
  
'Now, do you want to sleep with us tonight?'  
  
Arwen nodded. 'Can Mellon sleep with us as well?'  
  
Elrohir smiled. 'Of course. Come on, under the blankets.'  
  
Arwen hurriedly scrambled under the covers between Elladan and Elrohir, holding Mellon tight to her chest. Elladan propped his head on one elbow and gently stroked Arwen's face, brushing her raven hair, like theirs, out of her eyes.  
  
'Go to sleep, little baby,' he whispered. 'We will be here to protect you, and we will be here always.' He gently kissed Arwen's cheek.  
  
Elrohir watched this with a slight smile. The love between the siblings was so pure and beautiful, and their lives were so much happier with Arwen around. She was the most happy, gorgeous child, and the past eight years since she was born were spent mostly at home, since all the twins wanted to do was to play with her and teach her. They both adored her, and they playfully competed with their parents to take care of her.  
  
Arwen was calmer now, her tears dry, her grey eyes slowly fluttering shut to sleep. Elrohir and Elladan smiled at each other. Elladan had one arm around Arwen's now-sleeping form and under the covers, Elrohir sought his hand, and their hands met and clasped, fingers interlaced, resting as one curled protectively around their beloved baby sister. They mouthed good night to each other and pulled the covers up around their shoulders.  
  
And that is how their parents found them the next morning, after discovering with some alarm that Arwen was missing from her bed. All traces of the storm were gone, sunlight streaming into Elrohir's window. Their three children, sleeping together, their faces full of peace, happiness and love, all doubts, fears or worries gone. Celebrían marvelled at how much they looked like each other, the three virtually identical. She looked at her equally proud husband and giggled at a private thought: how did he father three such beautiful children?  
  
Elrond smiled at her. 'What?'  
  
'Nothing,' she smirked.  
  
'I know that look, Celebrían Celeborniel.'  
  
Celebrían affected an innocent look. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'  
  
'Sure.' Elrond put an arm around her waist. 'How were we blessed with three such treasures?'  
  
Celebrían shook her head. 'I do not know,' she replied softly. 'They must be gifts from the Valar. Two noble, handsome sons and a daughter whose beauty is so bright they say she is like Lúthien come again.'  
  
Elrond turned to her. 'Who said that?'  
  
'Ada. And Nana. I think they could be right.'  
  
'I have never known your naneth to be wrong, for better or worse.'  
  
Celebrían smiled and placed her head on Elrond's shoulder. 'I have travelled far and wide,' she said, 'but in all my years I have never seen anything so beautiful.'  
  
Elrond squeezed her waist. 'You're absolutely right, like you always are.' He gently kissed her, and then looked upon his children again to see that Elrohir had awoken and was watching them with one eye. They smiled at him and quietly shut the door.  
  
Elrohir looked at his sleeping siblings and smiled. He then went back to sleep, tightening his grip on his brother's hand and his sister's body. They all deserved this sleep-in.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ionnath nin - My sons  
  
Nana - Mum  
  
Ada - Dad  
  
Naneth - Mother  
  
Celeborniel - Daughter of Celeborn 


End file.
